We're In Heaven
by BeautiiQueen
Summary: Kory and Richard. Together through the past, the present, and the future. But not without the little ifs, ands, or buts in between.
1. Surprise, Surprise

**Story: **We're In Heaven

**Disclaimer: **We don't own nothing... Not Teen Titans, not Batman, not Wonder Girl, ah you get the point... lol And... We don't own the Song that we used as the title. So please don't sue. We're both broke. :(

**Character's Mention: **

Starfire - Kory Anders

Robin - Richard "Dick" Grayson

RedX - Xavier Redd

Batman - Bruce Wayne

Wonder Girl - Donna Troy

There will be many other characters, that we'll be mention in other chapters.

**A/N: **Hello! This is my second story, that I'm writing with my good friend, **Harry Potter Fan 1994**. You might know her, from her amazing stories that she writes. :) So, if you haven't notice we're writing this story together. She'll write one chapter, I'll write another, and so on. Enjoy! Please read and review! Thanks alot!

**Chapter Written By: **Harry Potter Fan 1994

* * *

Kory's forehead rested on the window, and she sighed, looking out at the rain. Xavier, her fiancée, was "out," so she was all alone. Kory hated not knowing where he was, and what he was doing. What if he got hurt? What if he was cheating on her?

She shook her head. Xavier had promised he wouldn't do that to her. "You mean everything to me." He had said, smiling. His smile had disappeared. "I'm not like him, Kory. I'm not like Dick at all."

Kory pounded her head on the window, groaning. She was supposed to forget him, forget her life before Gotham. It was hard, though. Xavier loved her, but she couldn't say the same. There was always only one person on her mind, and it wasn't him.

Kory tried thinking of happier thoughts, different thoughts, anyway. But it didn't work. She turned on the T.V, but nothing was on. Her books she had left behind in Jump City when she moved, and they were all romance novels, nothing that would help her forget right now. Of course Xavier had to disappear every day, especially when he knew she was a complete wreck without him. When she was alone, she thought and remembered. That was not good.

Picking up her cell phone, Kory dialed her best friend's number. Her best friend in Gotham, to be precise. Her old friends had all been left behind in Jump City, and she hadn't bothered keeping touch. They hadn't approved of Xavier, and they had tried to convince her that she and Richard were meant to be, that Richard had never cheated on her. Kory snorted. She had seen it with her own eyes.

"Hello?" Someone answered. Kory sighed again, but in relief.

"Hi Donna. It's me. I just needed someone to talk to." Kory said. She could almost imagine Donna's worried face.

"Actually, Kory, I don't think I'm the best person to talk to right now." Donna said softly. Kory frowned.

"Why?"

"See, my mom's getting married..." Donna started.

"Oh, congratulations! But, you're not moving, right?" She inquired.

"No, her fiancee's moving to Gotham. He already bought like five plots of land to put one house on. He's really rich." Donna said.

"Who is he?" Asked Kory. She heard Donna take a deep breath.

"Um... Bruce Wayne."

Kory dropped the phone.

Bruce Wayne... Richard Grayson's adopted father. If Bruce was moving here . . .

"Kory? Kory, are you there?" Asked Donna. Kory didn't answer. Her life was already messed up as it was, and now Richard was coming to live in the same town as her. Xavier was not going to be happy about this, especially because he had spent the last eight years convincing Kory he would keep Richard out of her life forever.

I won't tell him, Kory decided.

* * *

**A/N: **There is the first chappie, yes it's short, but this story as we already plan, is going to be very long. It may be kind of confusing, but just wait and read other chapters . . . We hope you like, and please review it means alot!

P.S: The title if you haven't notice is a song by **DJ Sammy**.


	2. Worthless

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing...

**Character's Mention:**

Raven - Rachel Roth

Beast Boy - Garfield "Gar" Logan

Bumblebee - Karen "Bee" Beecher

Cyborg - Victor "Vic" Stone

Speedy - Roy Harper

Jinx - Jasmine "Jinx" Purples

Kid Flash - Wally West

**A/N: **Sorry for the long wait! I was just to busy or too lazy. hahah Anyway, please review! Has anyone seen Harry Potter the fifth movie? I have! It's so kewl! Luna is awesome!

P.S: I answer all of you're reviews down at the bottom!

**Chapter Written By: **BeautiiQueen (Note, I've change me penname, don't get mistaken!)

* * *

Kory Anders walked around the people in Gotham City. It was a Monday, a busy day in Gotham. Cars, taxes, and people, were all around the City. It was hard just to walk through the busy streets.

Kory was tired of a busy day at work, and couldn't wait to get home. She worked as a well-paid famous Fashion Model.

Her face was almost in every magazine, bill-board, etc. around Gotham. She started working as a model just out of High School. She called up an agent and everything went from there. It was stressful at first, with all the photo-shoots, runways, and commercials she was doing. But it was all for the best, and she soon became one of the best models through out the country.

One of the reasons she actually got the chance to be a model was her appearance. Her ruby red hair and jade green eyes won them over instantly. She was also very tall at 5'8, a perfect height for a model. Her curves was a bonus. Let's not forget her cheerful personality. Kory could brighten anyone's day, she brought out the best in people.

But sometimes her looks wasn't enough, Kory worked very hard for her spot. She could do the cat-walk perfectly down the runway. When doing photo-shoots, Kory got the picture perfect, in the first try! At first she was inexperience and awkward around the camera, but over the years she's gotten amazingly better.

She walked the Gotham side-walks, holding a file of papers in one arms, and a cup of coffee in the under. She walk a little slower than usual, as to not to bump into anyone. Without looking where she was going for a second, she bump into a woman. Spilling her coffee all over her white shirt.

''I am so sorry!'' She exclaimed, but the person just looked at her with disgust, and walked away in a huff. Kory looked flabbergasted. 'What just happen?' she asked herself. She made a ugh sound, and picked up the now empty cup, and threw it in a waste basket nearby. She sat down on a bench near the waste basket, and looked at her white shirt. She pulled it off her smooth skin. It had a large brown stained in the middle. She gave a annoyed sigh, she just bought the shirt yesterday, and it was already ruin!

She stood up and picked up her file of papers, which always had some spilled coffee on some of the papers. She frowned, and continued her walk home.

Coming to her apartment, she dug for her key in her skirt pocket, finding it, she unlock the door. Stepping inside she yelled: ''Anyone home?!'' Not receiving an answer, she let her shoulders slumped. Xavier was probably working late. Again. Closing the door behind her, she step further into her home.

Placing the files on the table beside the coach, she went over to the kitchen counter where the home phone was. She check for any messages. Not one. Kory felt like crying. Than felt ashamed of herself, just because Xavier was late again, and hasn't called doesn't mean she should cry. She was a rather emotional person...

Wiping her eyes, she place her brown leather bag on the counter, and went to change. Walking into her bedroom, she went towards her walk in closet. Opening the door, she looked at the so called mess she called a closet. She wasn't exactly a messy person, not at all. In fact, she was rather a neat freak. But this morning, she was running rather late... So, I'm sure you can guess what happen.

Picking up wrinkle shirts and pants. She put them on one arm, she was going to have to wash them. She a pile of clothes outside of her closet. Making her way on the other side of the closet she trip over something. ''Ow.'' She mumbled. Kory sat up, and picked up the box she trip on. Which surprisly was a shoebox.

It was cutely design and decorated. Stickers design like stars, hearts, etc. were all around. It had glitter and all different things on in. Even hand-writing. Like Rich & Kory 4ever and what not. Kory bit her lip reading that. Just how old was this box? And how did it get there? Kory sniffled and look on the top on the box. It read: Memories of Kory and friends!

She open the led, and saw bunches of letters, notes, pictures spill out. She picked up a random picture. It was one of her and Richard. She felt tears weld up in her eyes. She almost, _almost _forget just how handsome Richard Grayson was. She hadn't seen him in almost four years, it was possible. She sat down the picture and picked another one up. It was once again, a picture of her and Richard, but they looked around 12 or 13. She let a tear slide down her rosy cheek. She remember exactly how they met.

_Flashback: _

_12 year old Kory Anders strolled into her homeroom. She was almost late this morning to Jump City Middle. She pop down next to her best friend; Rachel Roth. Rachel was a rather silent girl, never really talk to anyone. Just mostly read books, and did homework. But somehow, surprising everyone, Kory befriended Rachel when they were 10, and been best friends every since._

_''Glorious Morning Friend!'' Kory said cheerfully. Rachel side-glance her friend, shaking her inwardly, Kory always spoke so weird... ''Hi.'' She said simply, returning back to her book. Kory looked over at her friend and smile, before looking around the classroom. ''Where is the teacher?'' She asked. Rachel who was going to answer her friend, but was beat to it, by Garfield Logan. _

_''You mean you don't know?'' He asked with a small smile, his green eyes sparkle with happiness. Kory shook her head. ''Know what?'' Kory said._

_''The teacher is in the office right now with a new student. The whole class is talking about it.'' _

_Rachel look up from her book. ''I was going to say that.'' Garfield turn towards her, and gave her a goofy smile. Rachel seemed unaffected and rolled her eyes. _

_''Oh! C'mon on Rach! You so want me!'' Garfield grinned. Rachel glared at the blonde. ''Don't call me Rach, and no I don't.'' She said in a monotonous voice. _

_Kory smiled at her two friends, and was going to say something, but was cut off by the door. Her and her two friends looked up, as did the rest of the class. There, standing in the doorway was the teacher, Mr. Parker, and a very cute boy. He was standing beside Mr. Parker, looking quite bored. He had dark raven black hair that fell loosely in front of his blue eyes. Which he push out of his eyes. He was quite short, well... to Kory at least, but she was quite tall for her age. The two step in. _

_''Class, this is Richard Grayson.'' He motion a hand towards the cute boy. ''Welcome him to our school, and be nice.'' He pressed his hands together. ''Now, were will you sit.'' Mr. Parker mumbled. He looked across the classroom, and his eyes landed on Kory. ''Ah, Mr. Grayson, I want you to sit by Kory. Kory raise you hand.'' Kory shyly raised her hand in the air. ''Richard I want you to seat next to her.'' Richard nodded and made his way beside Kory. _

_As Richard was walking, Mr. Parker spoke again. ''Oh, and Kory be a dear and show Richard to his classes today. I'm pretty sure you but share the same classes.'' He smiled at Kory, and turn his back towards the class, and started writing on the white board. _

_Richard sat down next to said girl, and said: ''You're the Kory Anders I've been hearing about this morning?'' He asked with a teasing smile, Kory blushed. ''You're pretty cute... For a red-head.'' He smirked at her, before turning towards the front. Kory was pretty sure her face was tomato red._

_End of Flashback. _

Kory sat the picture down, and almost let out a sob right then. Her and Richard have known each other since they were... kids! They started going out in Junior Year. If the bastard hadn't cheated on her, then maybe they would be together now. Kory shook her head, she knew it was to good to be true.

Sitting the picture down she picked one another picture. It was her and all of the girls in there so called "group." She remember faithfully where she got the picture from. It's was the end of Freshman Year, and her and the "group" we're just messing around with the camera, and somehow they got all the girls from the group into a picture, even Rachel.

_Flashback:_

_Kory right this minute was chasing Roy Harper. Who just happen to do a canon ball and soak her, while she was tanning. _

_They we're all at Richard's house. Well... not exactly house, more like a mansion! Her and friends we're celebrating the end of their Freshman Year. Since they wouldn't be seeing all of each other this summer, until next year, they did a party after school. _

_Kory who was gaining on Roy was pulled back by someone grabbing her around her waist, and picking her up slightly off the ground. _

_''Kory dear, it's not like it matters.'' Richard said smiling at her._

_''Why?'' She asked looking up at him, blushing slightly of how close their faces were._

_''Because of this!'' And with that Richard dump Kory in the big underground pool. She was luckily wearing a bikini top with shorts on._

_She came up and glared at Richard. ''Richard!'' He was to busy laughing his ass off. Smirking, Kory grabbed Richard's hand and pulled him in. Richard who notice he was underwater came up and laughed. Kory who was laughing also, smiled at him. _

_''Oy! Love birds, we're doing pictures! So hurry up and stop flirting!'' The voice of Victor "Vic" Stone yelled. Kory blushed and pulled herself out of the pool. She lend a hand to Richard, who took it. _

_Making there way over to Richard, were he was with his girlfriend Karen "Bee" Beecher. _

_''We're here Vic. What do you want?'' Richard asked with a frown, slightly annoyed. Victor looked up. ''Oh, nothing really just want some pictures. That's all.'' He grinned. Richard just nodded. _

_''All right!'' Victor clapped. ''Since everyone here now.'' He shot a glance towards Richard and Kory. ''I want all the little ladies over here.'' He motion the girls to stand a couple feet away from him. ''Alright, you dears do whatever.'' He smirk, and pulled out a digital camera. The boys just stood towards the side as the girls did poses. ''Alright, last picture.'' Victor said. Kory jumped on Karen's back. Who laughed in return. Jinx and Raven just stood next to there to weird friends, and let a small smile on their faces. It was a happy day, afterall._

_End Flashback. _

She put the picture down, and picked up another one. It was with her and Richard. She was sitting in between his legs, and he had her arms around her waist. She just stared at the picture for awhile. She was _so_ dumband _so _naive back then. She remember she cried and cried for days. He was his first love, afterall. It took a major fall on there group of friends to. She hasn't even talk to any of them any of them in such a long time.

She really missed them alot. So wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't here Xaiver come in the door.

''Hey.'' A deep voice greeted her. She looked up and gasp, she was still holding the picture in her hand. Xaiver took notice. ''What is that?'' He asked.

''Uh... n-no-noth-nothing.'' She began to stammer, Xaiver was a jealous person. She didn't even notice she still had the picture in her hand, until he pointed it out. Xaiver raised a brown eyebrow. ''If it's nothing than let me see it.''

''No!'' Kory yelled defensely. Eyes widen: ''Uh, I mean no it's something important to me.'' Xaiver rolled his eyes. ''Kory c'mon just let me see it.'' He walked over to her.

''No!'' She stood up picture in her hand tightly.

''Kory it's not that big of a deal I just want to see it.'' He reached out a hand to grab the picture, his eyes focused on Kory's green obs.

''If it's not a big deal than leave me alone!'' Kory exclaimed, walking into her bedroom. Xaiver follow her. ''Don't you dare walk away from me!'' He reached out and grabbed her wrist. He glared at her so, cruelly and heartless. She almost thought he was the devil with his glare. She seem frighten, Xaiver smirked, but Kory stood her ground, but her eyes told him different. ''No! It's none of you're business!'' She yelled, trying to get out of his strong grip, he was really hurting her.

She expected him to let go, but instead he hit her.

Hit her.

He had never hit her before.

Xaiver walked away, but not before grabbing the picture. His eyes shifted over the picture, before crumbling it, throwing it the ground. ''Is that what you were hiding from me. Kory dear, you're worthless.'' He spat, turning on his heel he walked away, calm and collected as always, as nothing had happen.

Kory placed a hand to her red cheek. Not only did he hit her, he called her worthless. She sunk to the ground, tears streaming down his face. He called her worthless and he hit her. That one word ran through her head like an roller-coaster. She was worthless, nothing but scum.

She couldn't get that out of her head. She place her arms around her knees, and sobbed. Maybe that's all she was worthless and pure scum. She was a no good for nothing scum. Maybe that's why ever boy she's ever dated broke up with her, or cheated on her. She was worthless.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for my grammar and spelling! I try my best...I don't think I did a really good job on this chapter. It kind of suck to me, but I guess that's for you guys to decide. Please review!


	3. Living A Lie

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing...

**Character's Mention:**

Batgirl - Barbara Gordan a.k.a Babs

Terra - Tara Earth

Blackfire - Brooke Anders

Wonder Woman - Diana Troy(Ok, we know Diana isnt Donna's mom... At all! She's just her sister... But it is an AU story... So... ya. XD

Kitten - Kitten

**A/N: **Well, you didn't have to wait long for this one, did you? XD Mia always writes them so fast! I envy her... lol So, how are you guys doing? I'm in a very happy mood this morning. Even though, it's 6:46... Please review or we won't update! Muhahahaha

**Chapter Written By: **Harry Potter Fan 1994

* * *

Kory had run out of the house as fast as she could. A mad Xavier was not a pretty one. There was only one place where she could think of going, even with the dangers it held.

Richard Grayson shoved his last suitcase into the car. They were moving. He had to say, his new "sister" seemed pretty awesome, but he could never have imagined leaving his home. Although he would never admit it to Bruce, he'd liked living bachelor-style. Now he had to be polite, with two women in the house.

Not that it should be a problem for Playboy Richard "Dick" Grayson. The ladies loved him, although family was a field he wasn't very experienced in.

He hadn't always been a playboy, and wasn't sure how long he could keep the act up. Sooner or later, someone would see through it. Who knew, maybe he'd find that person today, tomorrow, ten years from now.

He mentally berated himself for lying. There was only one person in the world who'd ever made him feel anything... and she was gone. Again, something Mr. Cool would never admit to anyone else, but he was still hurting.

_Flashback _

_"What'd you think?" Richard asked his ex-girlfriend, though long-time friend, Barbara Gordon. In his hand lay a small, velvet box, within which lay the most expensive diamond ring Bruce could buy. And boy, was that expensive._

_"It's beautiful, Dick, but are you sure you're not moving too fast? After all, you've still got your whole life ahead of you. And she's still pretty_

_shaken, after her friend Tara or whatever died in that car crash. You should wait, Dick. Don't pressure her right now."_

_"I know I shouldn't, Babs, but I just don't want to lose her. What if we break up over something stupid, and she leaves, and I never see her again? I want us to last. High school's almost over, and we're going off to different universities. It's for the best, Babs, I know it is."_

_"She must be something special, Dick." said Babs, slightly amused. "I've never seen you this way before."_

_Dick smiled gently, closing the box and pocketing it. He turned to the window the two had been leaning on, gazing out at the stars. "Believe me, Kory is totally worth it."_

_"I'm happy for you. You've never been one to really enjoy life. Implusive, definitely, but if this makes you happy, then I'm behind you and Kory all the way." Dick hugged her, kissing her on the cheek._

_"You know I love you, Babs." He joked. He did. She was like the sister he didn't have... at the time. Unfortunately, some people took it the wrong way._

_"Oh." A meek voice from the doorway made them both look up in alarm. There Kory stood, her face drenched in tears. She had been crying over Tara again. Richard pulled himself away from Babs, staring at his girlfriend, wide-eyed._

_"Kory, hey, listen--"_

_Kory backed away, tears threatening to spill over again. "No, I do not think I shall. I... I... Galfore is calling me!" She invented, running out of the room and to the door. Galfore, her foster father, wasn't even there. This was Richard's house._

_"KORY! Wait a second!" Richard yelled, running after her as she sprinted all the way to her home. She had always been faster, and was at her destination five minutes before Dick could come._

_From there, Dick had no idea what had happened. Only that when he had reached her house, out of breath, he had seen a black SUV pull up. In the driver's seat sat Xavier Redd, who was the only person that Dick felt threatened his relationship with Kory. He was in no condition to give chase, however, when the said redhead walked into the car, lugging a suitcase behind her. Then it hit him. She'd planned this in advance. There was no way she could get a ride and a suitcase and leave in five minutes. Kory was going to leave him for Xavier all along, and he had only sped up the process._

_Dick watched helplessly as the two drove away, feeling as though his heart was attached to one of the skidding wheels. He felt someone touch his arm. Babs. She'd run after him. "I'm sorry." She whispered._

_"It's not your fault." He replied hoarsely. "I...need to be alone right_

_now."_

_And so, the facade was born. Richard's sole wish was for it to die again._

_End Flashback _

Shaking the memory out of his head, Dick climbed into the car. "Bruce! Get

your corporate butt in here! We're gonna be late!" He yelled. Bruce walked out

of their old home, glaring at Dick.

"I don't appreciate--"

"Me, yeah, I know. Buy me flowers, why don't you? Let's just get going." Bruce sighed. Dick didn't know it, but Bruce had seen the change, and he'd seen why it happened. He'd never be able to stay mad at his ward, after the rejection the boy had went through. He knew Dick pretended he was over it, but he wasn't. He wasn't the carefree child Bruce had once known. It had been annoying, yes, but seeing him hiding from the world was worse. Dick couldn't take any more heartbreak.

Dick started the car, a random memory of Bruce's old butler, Alfred's, funeral passing through his mind. If he were here, he would be starting the

car, Dick thought absently. His cell phone started to ring. He checked the caller ID and groaned. It was this random girl he'd met in Gotham City when he went to check out the lot. She was half insane, half completely self absorbed, if that made any sense. Bruce glanced at Dick's phone distastefully, but said nothing.

"Hello, Kitten." Richard greeted dully.

"Richie-poo! We haven't seen each other in ages! You're coming to Gotham to

see me today, right?" Kitten cooed. Dick rolled his eyes, though the motion was invisible beneath his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I'm coming to Gotham, but not to see you." He replied bluntly. Kitten ignored the last comment.

"Great! I'll meet you at your new house! Kisses!" He hung up the phone, disgusted. Bruce gave a half-smile.

"Way to blow her off, Dick."

"Just because you're not getting..." he trailed off, his hands gripping the steering wheel tighter, but never losing his cool. If things had gone right,

he'd have been married before Bruce. He had been dating Kory for years before--

Stop.

He braked outside Diana and Donna's home, getting out of the car without a

word, trying to pretend he didn't notice the pink-clad blonde stepping out of

the pink Mercedes parked right next to his car. "Richie-poo!"

Kory knocked lightly at Donna's door, and her mother, Diana, opened it. "Kory! It's great to see you! Come on in!" Kory nervously accepted the

invitation.

"Congratulations, Ms. Troy. Donna told me the news." She said. Diana beamed.

"Thank you, Kory! And you know it's Diana to you, never Ms. Troy."

"Sorry." Diana walked to the kitchen, and Kory made her way up the familiar steps to Donna's room. "Hey Donna? It's me. Can I come in?"

Donna opened the door with a warm smile. "Hey! I never thought I'd see you over here again, considering..." Donna waved it away. "But what does it matter? You look like a zombie, Kory, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, can't I just check in with a friend?" Nonetheless, she still needed to confide in someone. "It's Xavier. He's been acting weird lately

and... things got out out of hand yesterday." She stared at the floor for a minute, but she felt much more relaxed. Donna's house had that effect on her. This was her real home, where people actually welcomed her, and looked forward to when she came.

"What did he do?" asked Donna.

"He... he hit me." She whispered. Donna gasped and immediately started cursing him with words Kory had never heard before. Her English had definitely improved from when she first arrived in America, but it wasn't like she knew everything. Especially because she tended to cover her ears when someone started swearing.

"Really, Donna, I'm okay. I... I don't know, but it's like I've got nowhere to go now. After... Bruce moves in, I just can't be here." Donna nodded in understanding.

"I'll get Bruce to rent you an apartment or something, without Dick knowing, of course." Kory flinched at the name. "Sorry, Kory. Anyway, he loves me. Either that or he was trying to suck up to my mom..."

There was a knock at her bedroom door, and Donna, being the un-paranoid Donna that she was, opened it without looking. There was a moment of complete silence while Kory and Dick laid eyes on each other for the first time in a while. The blonde girl latched to Dick's arm seemed to realize there was something going on here that she didn't know about, and she didn't like it. Dick was dragged into a make out session at the threshold of the door.

Kory barely knew what was happening. All she figured out was that Dick looked as disgusted as she felt, and he pulled himself away to stare at her again before Donna slammed the door shut on him. An annoyingly high-pitched "Ow!" came from the other side, and a satisfied smirk appeared on Donna's face before she gazed worriedly at Kory.

"Um... that would be my half-brother..." She said lamely.

"It's okay, Donna. I'm alright, see? Nothing. I'm over him." Her mind, heart, and soul were screaming otherwise. She needed to be alone, and Donna wasn't helping.

_'Do I still have feelings for him? After all these years, who would have thought it? I'm with Xavier, though, and he looked pretty busy himself. Even  
if he wasn't, he wouldn't have me back. If he had the nerve to cheat on me...' _Kory thought, frowning. She smiled at Donna.

"How about you go and talk to him. I need some time alone anyway." She suggested. Donna obeyed, closing the door behind her.

_'I do not still love him. _

_yes, you do. And look, he's even more good-looking than when you last saw him. Did you even know that was possible?_

_No, stop! Look at what he's done to me. Look at how he's broken me. I'm living with some guy I don't even love, just some guy who's going to get bored  
of me pretty soon. Then what? I'll be out on the streets, all because of him. If I had never met him, and if I had never dated him, I'd be so much happier  
right now. _

_You'd never know what love was, though._'

Kory wished someone, anyone, could help her right now. Donna and Diana had

enough on their minds, what with the wedding and all. Funnily enough, one name came to mind. This person had never known love either, but was very experienced with ex-boyfriends. She was also someone Kory was used to avoiding. Kory dialed the number on her cell.

"Hello, sister dear."

"Brooke, I know you're probably busy right now, so I'll make this short. I need your help, meet me when you can."

"How does breakfast tomorrow sound?"

"Which would be around...?"

"Noon or one, honey. See you then!" The line clicked dead, and Kory sighed. It was going to be a very long breakfast indeed.

_Flashback_

_"You know Dick doesn't really care about you like that." Said Xavier, yet again trying to convince Kory that he was better for her than Dick. Kory_

_sighed._

_"Please Xavier, I do not wish to start talking about this again."_

_"Just think about it, though, Kory. I bet you, by the end of this year, he'll be interested in someone else. I wouldn't leave you, though. I'd treat you like you deserve, Kory." Kory actually snorted._

_"Yes, I am very sure, but--"_

_"Don't you ever wonder where he goes, when he says he's going 'out'? How do you know it's not to meet another girl? I saw him at a jewelry shop, once. I don't know what he was looking for, but you didn't get any jewelry, did you?" Kory stopped short. He had struck a doubt, and he knew it. "I didn't think so."_

_But what would she do without Richard? He was everything to her. He had previously been her best friend other than Rachel for the year that she had first spent in America, until the ninth grade, when they had started dating. She'd never be able to see him with another girl. It would tear her apart._

_Then Tara's death had come, and all her fears escalated by a vast amount._

_So when she caught Richard admitting his supposed love for Babs, it was no wonder that she couldn't take it anymore. She had listened to Xavier one too many times. Her suitcase already ready, she had called Xavier and choked out a few words, but it was enough. She had been riding away from Richard forever... or so she thought._

_End Flashback_

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think, duckies? Please please please please REVIEW!!


	4. Flame

**Disclaimer: **Yes, yes, we do own Teen Titans! NOT! Gosh, stop asking.

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! Yes, I am lazy, so that's why it took so long... Anyway, please review!

P.S: We answer all of your reviews down at the bottom.

**Chapter Written By: **BeautiiQueen

* * *

Kory waited inside the small, yet cozy, cafe. Waiting for her older sister; Brooke Anders. Not a second later, Brooke Anders strolled in, looking glamour's as always. Brooke was a very beautiful woman, no doubt about it. Brooke had long hair between the colors dark purple and black, with the tiniest blushish tint to it, very beautiful. She had onyx eyes. Brooke had the perfect body, long legs, curves, skinny arms, small waist, flat-yet athletic stomach. She was every mans dream. You just have to put up with her personality. Brooke was the life of the party, per say. She was wild, flirty, and fun. She literally **drank** till she drop. She also dating left to right. She never kept a got more than 3 weeks. Brooke was somewhat of a good person, deep, deep, deep down.

''Hello, sister dear!'' Brooke exclaimed, arms wide.

''Hey Brooke.'' Kory said, standing up to hug her older sister. After their little reunion they sat down. Brooke place her hands in on the table, folding them.

''So honey, what do you need help with? Boy troubles again, Kory dear?'' She asked. Kory shook her head.

''Um... uh... kinda... You see...'' Kory ended up telling Brooke the hold thing.

Brooke looked towards her sister. ''You, sister dear, are going to have to figure this out yourself. But before I go ask yourself this: 'Do you really love Xaiver Redd?' and 'Do you still love Richard Grayson?' Kory I can't help you with this. Sorry.'' Brooke said, standing up, looking at her sister. She really did love her, even if she didn't like to show it. ''Good luck, Kory. Hopefully, you'll pick the right one.'' With that Brooke wink, and headed out of the café.

Kory looked down at her hands, why did Richard fucking Grayson have to come back into her life and mess everything all up! She was fine with Xavier, completely fine, well not really fine, but they could patch everything up… eventually.

Kory was confused, she knew, she just knew, she loved Xavier, was that her mind telling her? Or her heart? And Kory didn't love Richard Grayson, it was impossible, completely and utterly stupid Brooke would even ask such a thing! Kory groaned, leaving money on the table, she stormed out of the café, she needed a walk.

She ended up at a park, sitting down on one of the swings, she began to push herself. Ever since Richard Grayson came into her life it has been nothing, but a rollercoaster. He was the one who brought out all these new emotions and feelings Kory never even experience before, and now he was back? After all that heartbreak she went through, she didn't know how much more her heart could take. She knew she couldn't love Richard Grayson, she just couldn't!

* * *

"Kitten look, I brought you here, because I want to break up." Richard said bluntly. Kitten looked up tears in her eyes. "But why?! Richie-poo! We have something special, I know we had! Why? Why?" Her screeches were so loud you could here them a mile away. Richard looked down at the pond, couldn't that woman just shut-up?!

"It was that redhead wasn't it? Wasn't it?" She yelled, pushing Richard slightly. Richard just continued to stare into the pond.

"Answer me, Richard Grayson!" Receiving no answer, Kitten stormed off. "This won't be the last you hear of me, Richard Grayson, so help me!"

Richard just rolled his eyes, he really hated breaking up with a girl. Can they get anymore annoying? I mean seriously? There are other guys out there! Richard sighed, he was so shocked to see Kory yesterday, a whirlwind of emotions came at him like a train. He knew he was still in love with her, he knew it. Why couldn't she that? See that she was his world, light, and heaven. She was everything to him. Really, she was. Even after all that heartbreak he still loved her as much as did, since he met her.

* * *

Kory hit herself in the head, why couldn't she stop thinking about Richard?! She never would love him again, couldn't her heart understand that? Kory bit her lip, she didn't want to admit it, but she still loved him years later, the flame has yet to die and burn out.

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Please review! Sorry it's so short, it'll get longer, promise! This was more of a filler chapter, whatever you want to call it.


	5. Gone

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing...

**A/N: **Sorry the wait! Okay, this chapter seems a bit mess up, try to ingored that, I didn't have time to fix it, Mia really wanted to get this chapter out already, which has been a couple weeks, I could lost the file a couple times...(anime sweatdrop) Well, anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Written By: **Harry Potter Fan 1994

* * *

"Kory, baby, I'm so sorry about earlier." Murmured Xavier, embracing her. She had barely walked into the house when Xavier had frantically approached her, giving her a quick field physical to make sure she was alright. Kory returned the embrace half-heartedly, starting to get sick of Xavier's apologies. He flew off the handle regularly, and after she came home from Donna's, would say the same thing every night. "So sorry."

"It's fine, Xavier. I just need--"

"Kory, it's not fine. I can't believe I hurt you like that." He said, his hand cupping her cheek. Kory instinctively flinched, and Xavier dropped his

hand. "See?"

She was mildly interested now. This was definitely new.

"Let's go out tonight, okay, Kor? We haven't done that in a while." He flashed her a smile, and despite the day's drama, she couldn't help smiling

back. Xavier always knew how to cheer her up. Plus, they hadn't had a specialnight out since he'd proposed.

"Okay."

Fifteen minutes later, Kory twirled around in her favorite skirt. It was so old, she had no idea what it was anymore, but it was a soft lavender, her

favorite color. It came just below her knees and flared out whenever she spun around in it, like she was doing now. She adjusted the matching three-fourth sleeved sweater over her white cami, and double checked to make sure she looked alright. "Gorgeous." Assured Xavier from the doorway. He leaned on to the frame, very obviously checking her out. Kory blushed and grabbed a coat in case it got chilly, pecking Xavier on the cheek.

It was absolutely strange. For a minute, his warm brown, almost red, eyes flashed to an icy blue. When Kory blinked again, they were back to normal.

"Something wrong?" asked Xavier concernedly. She shook her head, more to rid herself of the thought than answering him. Xavier shrugged and headed out to the car, and she followed.

They parked near a fast-food restaurant overlooking the ocean, and Xavier opened the door for her, chuckling as she reached for the handle, only to realize it wasn't there. "Is there any reason you're being such a gentleman tonight?" she asked cheekily. Xavier rolled his eyes.

"Only for you." They walked in and sat down, and Kory held back a sigh. Fast-food wasn't really her idea of a date, but Xavier had never been a

romantic. He'd proposed to her privately at their house, and so far only Donna and Diana knew of their engagement._ 'But I'd better get used to this...I'm gonna be on fast-food dates for the rest of my life.' _

Xavier went up to to the counter to order hamburgers for himself and Kory, while she just looked around, whistling a little bit. The doors opened, and inside stepped a very familiar spiky-haired millionaire. Kory bit back a groan. As if this day hadn't been long enough.

His sunglass-covered eyes landed on her, and she tried to look inconspicuous, cursing her long, bright red hair. Xavier chose that time To come back with the hamburgers.

"Here you go, milady." He joked. His smile dropped. "Kory, seriously, what's wrong?"

"Uh...um..."

"It's nice to see you guys again." Said the husky, masculine voice Kory knew and loved. Xavier whirled around to see Dick, and the tension was so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Kory cowered in her seat, knowing this could not end well.

"You, too, Grayson. How long as it been? Four years, maybe?" said Xavier casually, resting a hand on Kory's shoulder. She looked down, but could still feel Richard watching her.

"About."

"You remember my _fiancee_, Kory. I mean, you two used to date, right? Before you went and cheated--" Kory stood up abruptly.

"I need to use the restroom...I'll be back in..." She hurried off, out of earshot. "An hour."

She was breathing hard by the time she got there, and just rested her head on the glass. Why did this things have to happen to her?

_Fiancee_. The word echoed in Dick's mind over and over. Kory was getting married. And not to him.

Xavier smirked at him. He hated Xavier. That idiot had taken Kory away from him all those years ago. "Something wrong, Grayson? You seem a little down."

"Well, you know..." Richard replied evenly, successfully hiding the turmoil he was feeling. "I just broke up with my girlfriend a few hours ago. You wouldn't know how it is, having some fangirl like my ex chase after you all the time. Gotham's really strange. I can't go anywhere without at least one retard following me around." He smirked. "Not even a fast-food restaurant."

Xavier scowled. "I'm not going to pretend to like you."

"You just were."

"That was for Kory. She's mine now, Grayson, so you keeping your filthy prettyboy hands off her. I don't know why she didn't tell me you were in town, but I'll deal with that. You'd better leave us alone."

"If you hurt her--"

"It's my business, not yours! We're perfectly happy together, ask her if you want. And I--"

"Maybe we should finish our food...?" said Kory meekly from behind them. Dick tried not to stare too long. He missed her more than anything, and Xavier seemed to know it. A sickly sweet smile was plastered all over his face.

"'Course, cutie. But we never finished what we started earlier."

Kory frowned in confusion, obviously not able to remember what they'd startedearlier, but Xavier reminded her. He pressed his lips to hers, engrossing her in a make-out session in full view of the entire restaurant.

Richard was reeling, ready to punch Xavier. How dare he kiss Kory like that! She

wasn't his! Richard was rooted to the spot, watching in horror as Kory hesitantly kissed back. She was supposed to push him away and declare her undying love for Dick and Dick only! Not kiss him back! This picture was so, so wrong.

But he suppressed the urge to do so, and muttered, "Get a room," before heading out. He was never going in that restaurant again.

Kory had a very good idea of what Xavier was trying to do, and wasn't sure if she appreciated it or was disgusted by it. Still, Xavier knew she hated when he was forceful like this, and made sure Dick was gone before pulling away quickly. Xavier frowned, pulling her in again.

"Come on, cutie. I took you out tonight. Don't I get a little reward?" Kory pushed him away, sitting down.

"Xavier, you know I don't like that. It's disgusting." Xavier raised his eyebrows and sat next to her.

"Yeah? Well, what about what I like?" Kory said nothing. "Answer me."

"I'm still insecure about everything, Xavier." She explained, begging him to understand. "Especially now."

"Well, Richard Grayson shouldn't be a problem anymore. That's why you're with me, because you're in love with me, and not him. So cut the crap, Kory. You knew he was in town, and you never told me. You lied."

"I didn't lie!" Kory said. "I just didn't want to see you angry."

"Well, I'm angry now. Get up. We're leaving." He put down his half-finished burger and started walking out. Right at the door, he called back, "If you're not coming right now, then you can walk the five miles back home." Kory somberly left her burger as well, hurrying to catch up with Xavier before he drove off for a silent, uncomfortable ride home.

* * *

Dick pounded the punching bag, growling at nothing in particular. Images of Xavier kissing Kory ran through his head, unable to be blocked out. Donna approached, smirking. "Trying to be the first person to kill a non-living object, Dick?" He rounded on her, glaring, and she held up her hands in surrender.

"I'm just joking. What got you all worked up?" He went back to his punching bag.

"Kory." He grunted, his eyes burning. "Xavier." Donna nodded sympathetically.

"Yeah, I thought that might be it. Listen, how about I call Kory over alone, so you two can have a nice long talk without Xavier getting in the way, hmm? You can just tell her the whole thing in your point of view, I'm sure she'll listen. And if you had a good reason for cheating on her, then--"

"I did not cheat!" He roared, his punch sending the bag flying. "I was just talking! And that night...I was going to ask Kory to marry me." His voice

softened at the last part, and Donna's eyes widened.

"I didn't know your relationship was so serious." She admitted. "It hurts Kory to talk about you." Dick leaned up against a wall, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"Does Xavier hurt her?" He asked quietly. Donna wasn't sure what to say.

"Once...today, actually. When you came over to see her, she was upset because he hit her. They get into fights all the time, and not the cute, flirty kind. Honestly, Dick, I bet if you give her one good reason, she'd leave Xavier in a flash." Dick's fists clenched.

"If I ever get my hands on Xavier again, I swear I'll..."

"Yeah, I know. Go get some sleep, and we'll sort this out in the morning, 'kay?" Dick nodded absently, feeling for the four-year-old velvet box in his pocket. He never went anywhere without it.

_Looking back, I guess I made a mistake_

_I should never have let you go_

_But here we are, separated_

_In this mess, we just don't know_

_We tried so hard, to make it work_

_But I guess we should have seen_

_If one little thing set us off_

_Maybe we just weren't meant to be_

_Now you're his, and I'm all alone_

_If you're happy, then I should be, too_

_But can you blame me_

_For wishing I was the one with you_

_Everything we had, that's all gone_

_Probably never coming back_

_Broken pieces of my life_

_Out of control, fading to black_

_You're long gone, my heart's in half_

_And I'm never coming back outta this shell_

_Everywhere I go, everything I do_

_And the pain I'm in because of you..._

_No one can tell_

_No one could possibly know_

_This sickness where you don't ever get well_

_No one could possibly feel_

_This pain I'm in because of you..._

_No one can tell_

* * *

**A/N: **There's the chapter hope you like! Sorry I didn't answer any of your reviews this chapter, I will send you a private reply though answering them, didn't have enough time! Oh! And that's Mia song, yes she wrote it! So give her all the credit! Isn't the song cute?


	6. Two Months

**Disclaimer: **We do not own anything Teen Titans related, we're just writing because we can, and it's fun!

**A/N: **Yo, happy turkey day! I hope you guys had a happy thanksgiving! Think of this as a Thanksgiving gift, guys can you please do something for us? REVIEW! It helps a lot, please if you read, just review it doesn't take that long. Heck, well even take flames (They help us in our writing) so please review!

**Chapter Written By: **Mia(I'm getting quite lazy… er… I'll be writing the next chapter, at least -nervous laugh-)

* * *

Donna hung up the phone and whistled softly to herself. What Dick and Kory would do without her, she had no idea. But after fifteen minutes of sly  
persuasion and begging, Kory had agreed to come over and talk to Dick, and to finally sort this mess out.

Dick paced nervously in the foyer, starting at the slightest noise. Donna shook her head in amusement. She couldn't blame him, talking to the love of  
his life after four years as he was, but she could help but be entertained either. Dick was so pathetic.

The doorbell rang, and the poor guy nearly jumped out of his skin. Sighing, Donna assured him she would get it, though he hovered right behind her. She  
opened the door and stared in confusion. "Roy?"

Her redheaded boyfriend stood at the door, grinning widely and handing her a single rose. "For the most beautiful of them all." He said gallantly.  
Blushing, Donna avoided Dick's stare as she pecked Roy's lips lightly and ushered him in. "Oh, brought a friend, Donna, hope you don't mind." Donna was  
about to say she didn't, when she saw who it was. She swore mentally.

"Xavier." Richard grunted as a greeting. Xavier smirked back.

"Richard." Roy's eyes darted from one to the other, trying to figure out which  
one would kill the other first. The tension between them was that bad.

Trying to lighten the atmosphere, Donna cut in, "Roy, this is my step-brother. Dick, this is my boyfriend." Dick eyed him critically, and the  
carrot-top shrunk under his gaze. He knew Roy, alright. Roy had been friends with Xavier since high school, and used to be Dick's as well. He'd obviously  
moved over here after college. Dick, however, didn't care about Roy's history. Anyone who was friends with Xavier was probably bad news.

"Hey Dick. Long time no see." Roy chuckled nervously. Dick didn't reply.

The doorbell rang again, and Donna stared in horror. "Uh... why don't you guys  
just..."

"Is that Kory?" asked Xavier, squinting. "What's she doing here?" He strode over and opened the door. His girlfriend stared up at him with wide eyes, very  
obviously not expecting him to be there.

"X-xavier?" A sickly sweet smile crawled across Xavier's face.

"Kory, babe, I didn't know you'd be here. I could've driven you." He grabbed her hand and brought her as close to him as possible before he started kissing  
her. Dick clenched his fists, trying to swallow the bitter taste that had just erupted in his mouth. '_Get your filthy tongue out of my girlfriend's  
mouth, jerk!'  
_  
Kory pulled away, shaking slightly. She didn't know what to do. Dick looked ready to explode, Xavier probably would explode when they got home, Donna was  
horrified, and Roy was just plain confused. "Hi, Roy, how are you?" She asked politely.

"Great, Kor, thanks. Um...Donna and I are..."

"...Going nowhere. C'mere, Kory, let's all sit down and chat, how about that?" Donna interrupted. Xavier's grip on Kory's wrist tightened, and she  
winced.

"Nah, it's okay, Donna. Kory had a doctor's appointment today, she must've forgotten about it. I'll take her there and come right back, 'kay? We'll see  
you later, Donna, Roy, Dick." He started dragging her out the door, but Dick's ice cold voice made even Xavier freeze.

"You're not going anywhere either." He hissed. He'd learned a thing or two from Bruce. "Get to the living room. Now. I'm not kidding, and I'm not  
waiting." Kory and Roy obeyed instantly, scurrying past everyone else, but Donna stayed back to calm Dick down, and Xavier stayed back to rile him up  
again.

"What's your problem, Grayson? Leave us alone!" Xavier growled.

"Maybe I would, if you hadn't been treating her so bad!" Richard shouted back.

"Me? Ha! I wasn't the one who went and cheated on her!"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT, DAMMIT!" Richard roared. "Don't try to act like you know what's going on! You practically control her, you hit her, and I will NOT leave you  
alone until you learn to treat her like you're supposed to! If I can't have her, then it better be someone who appreciates her like she deserves! And  
you're definitely nowhere near the top on that list!"

"Gave up, did you?" Xavier sneered. "It's about time. She's hated you for ages. Found this shoebox of hers, with pictures of everyone from Jump City.  
You wanna know what she did, Dick? Threw them straight out the window. 'I never want to see him again.' She said. I'm not controlling her, Dick, I'm  
helping her stay away from the one person in the entire world that she hates. Ever thought of it that way? Kory'd never hate anyone. No one but you. So stay  
away from her. She doesn't want you, and she doesn't need you. She never did."

"Then why'd she come here in the first place? To see Dick, that's right." Donna argued. Dick wasn't listening. His face had gone oddly blank. But Xavier  
was now furious.

"I thought she came to see you! She came to see him?" '_Uh-oh.'_ Donna thought. She needed to make up a lie, but couldn't. Hanging her head, she muttered a  
'yes.' She hoped she hadn't gotten Kory into even more trouble than she was already in. Some friend she was.When she looked up again, both Dick and Xavier were gone.

'_Am I really the only person Kory hates? Does she really blame me like that?' _Dick ascended the stairs slowly, barely able to move due to the aching, throbbing pain all over his body. He'd thought...he didn't even know what he's thought, but that maybe everything would turn out happily ever after. Ha. Not with Xavier in the picture.

Xavier found Kory crying into Roy's chest, with Roy's hands firmly planted over her ears so she couldn't hear the argument. Even more angry at this, he  
yanked her up by the arm and dragged her out the door, ignoring Roy's yells for him.

Kory didn't even complain, just quieted her sobs so she wouldn't bother Xavier. Her boyfriend was mad. More than likely, she be the one ending  
up hurt. Bracing herself as she was forcefully helped into her seat, she waited until the car started to look at Xavier. His expression scared her so much, she didn't do so until the end of the ride.

Xavier said nothing until they stopped in front of their house. Then he turned to her with that sickeningly sweet smile, the one she hated so much. "Kory, you know I just don't want you to get hurt." She said nothing. "You know what he did, and I don't have to bring it up again. All I ask is that you stay away from him. Is that really too much?"

"No." She whispered dully.

"Good. I love you, Kory, you know that. That's why I don't want you running into things you can't handle." He spoke slowly and patiently, as if to a  
five-year-old child. She was as good as, anyway. Xavier was right. She couldn't handle anything anymore. Her life had fallen apart before her eyes, and with it, any strength she might have had. But she'd chosen this, and it was time to stop caring about anything else. Dick was a past part of her life, and it was time to let go.

"I'm sorry, Xavier. It won't happen again." She kissed him softly, and he grinned.

"That's my girl. Now and forever, remember? Two more months, Kor, and we're home free."

Two months. Two months until their wedding, and Dick was officially out of her life forever.

* * *

**A/N: **So how was it? Please review!


	7. Talking

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, we own nothing.

**A/N: **Hey peeps! Hope you didn't have to wait to long! I finally got off my lazy butt to write this, so here it is!

Enjoy

**Chapter Written By: **BeautiiQueen

* * *

Richard was practically twitching by the end of the day. He was never, and I mean **never **going to help with wedding plans again, not even his own. He'll leave that to Kory.

He suddenly shook his head out of his thoughts when his meal was ready. Grabbing the tray of food off the counter he went over to where Donna and Diana were sitting, giggling and looking through wedding magazines.

Why was he helping them again?

Oh yeah. Bruce would kill him if he declined. But wasn't this Bruce's wedding?! Like what _the _hell.

Sitting the tray down he paid no attention to the girls, and only nodded his head when they ask something.

"Hey Dick, isn't that Kory?" Donna asked in confusion, furrowing her brow, pointing a finger at the redhead in line at the counter.

Richard almost choke on his burger, quickly swallowing the rest, he hastily turned around to see. Yup, there she was.

Kory blushed feeling someone watching her; she turned her head around, her eyes meeting Richard's. Her eyes widen, she blushed to the max, and quickly turned around.

It had only been two days since the whole incident, and it couldn't get anymore embarrassing.

She had made a promise to Xavier not to see Richard anymore, but that didn't stop her from thinking about him day and night. She was so confused now; she just didn't know what to do.

Half of her wanted to leave Xavier, and go to Richard. But the other half, made her stay with him, no matter how badly he treated her.

She had believe Xavier loved her, but now, she wonder if she was just to stuck in a big deep black whole that he created for her.

"Kory." A voice whisper in her ear, making her jumping slightly, she turned towards Richard. Blushing bright red she started to stutter. "H-hey, R-Richard, how's I-it g-going?" She nervously smiled, wishing he would just go away. Why was he doing this? Doesn't he realize his not only hurting himself, but her too? Richard could be so thoughtless and selfless sometimes it wasn't even funny.

"I'm fine, Kory. But I think me and you should, you know? Talk." Richard said calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder, his face was stoic. "C'mon, Kor, all I need is five minutes. Just five." He held up his hand showing her five fingers.

Kory desperately tried to get out of there, grabbing her bag off the counter she turned towards. "Richard, I'm sorry. I-I just can't. Believe me, I would if I could." Her eyes cast downwards, her face still red as ever.

"But, Kor! I really, really, need to talk to you." Richard urge, his eyes pleading her. Kory was about to answer, but she slip on her feet, spilling her food all over Richard.

"Oh!" Kory blushed furiously, grabbing a napkin; she wiped what she could off of Richard's shirt. "I am so, so, so sorry!" Her eyes widen, wiping furiously at his black shirt.

Richard just nodded dumbly, to shock for words, I mean Kory hands were on his _chest_.

He was saved once his phone started to ring. Choking on his words, he just lightly pushed Kory back away from him. He couldn't handle her hands on him anymore.

Hastily fishing for his cell phone in his pocket, he almost dropped it out of his hands because of his nerves.

Answering it, his eyes travel to Kory, she seemed to be looking as nervous as he was. I mean they haven't really had any alone time together in what it seem ages.

"_Hey, French fry! What's going on?" _Victor "Vic" Stone laughed into the phone. Richard inwardly thank Victor because if he didn't called, he couldn't stop himself for what he was about to do to Kory.

Just looking at those cherry red lips…

"_Dick you there?" _Victor asked. Richard's eyes slightly widen, he was not thinking what he was thinking. Putting his hand onto the phone, he turned his attention to Kory. "Uh, I gotta take this, Kor. Don't go." He narrowed his eyes just slightly, meaning he meant business.

Kory just raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Just who are _you_ to tell me what to do, _Richard_?" She glared at him, all awkwardness set aside.

Richard gulped. "Kory, c'mon, just please." He begs, pouting slightly. Kory just narrowed her eyes, and 'hpmh'.

Richard sighed, but was glad that she wasn't going anywhere. Walking slightly away from her, he answered the call.

"Hey Vic!" He fake a cheery voice, yeah, Victor didn't buy it, but he ignored it.

"_Hey everyone's here, just wanted to call and see how you were doing. And did I just hear, Kory?" _

Richard frowned, he didn't want to tell them just yet, but he couldn't exactly avoid the subject any longer.

"Er, yeah, you did." Richard closed his eyes, breathing a bit more than usual.

"_Oh! Really? Can you put her on the phone!" _Richard could hear Garfield "Gar" Logan on the phone now, and that made him smile slightly. He then heard Rachel Logan(well, she was married to Gar).

"_Dick don't mind him. Are you serious that you found, Kory?" _

"Yeah, Rachel, I did. But we aren't exactly on the best terms." Richard laughed nervously, pulling at his shirt collar.

"_Oh. Really? Well, hey, we're going to call back later. Tell us how it went." _Was the last thing Rachel said before hanging up. Richard could only stare confusedly at his phone. How is it that Rachel could always figure out what was going on? That woman was psychic.

Shaking his head, he hung up his phone, and turned towards Kory, who was playing with her hands. "Me and you need to talk now, Kory." Kory only nodded her head nervously. She knew this was going to come sooner or later. Her wanting the latter.

"Well?" Kory asked, raising a delicate eyebrow at the nervous Richard. She wanted nothing better to do than end this conversation as soon as possible.

"I, uh, can we talk somewhere private." Richard glance around at the food court. Kory shrugged. "I suppose." She seemed calm and collected on the outside, but on the inside her legs were feeling like jello and her stomach was doing flip-flops.

Richard made a hand-gesture to Diana and Donna, letting them know he'd be back in a minute, taking Kory's hand, they went to a more quiet area.

It was awkward, and Richard was thinking. '_How do I break up her and Xavier, and prove to her I'm the right one.' _Richard was clueless…

"So… how are you?" Richard asked, breaking the silence. If it was one thing about Richard he loved silences, but not when they were awkward.

_'You mean, after my boyfriend decided to cheat on me and then showed up fours years later when I'm about to get married and makes me feel like I'm in love with him all over again. Great.' _Kory thought, and suddenly considering whether or not to actually say that out loud, but instead she replied. "I'm doing fine. A little busy, you know, planning for the wedding and everything."

Richard flinched at the 'W' word. "Right, I forgot." Again another awkward silence.

After a few moments, Dick slowly brought up his hand towards Kory cheek, rubbing his thumbs in circles. Kory gulped and held her breath for a second, than slowly gaining back her thoughts, she reached up to touch his wrist. "Dick…" Her eyes searched his. "I…"

Richard coughed, and took his hand away from her cheek. "Right, sorry." wiping his sweaty and shaky hands onto his pants leg.

Dick than suddenly blurt out, "Kory, are you happy?"

"What?" Kory exclaimed, utterly shock at the question. Oh dare he!

"Are you happy?" Dick repeated, because he really wanted to know himself.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm happy." She lied, her eyes avoiding Richards.

Dick smiled sadly. "Good…" Kory remained confused, standing up straighter, she dusted off her pants. "If that's all…"

Richard seemed speechless for just a moment. "I, uh, think so." But even he, knew better. There would never be enough.

Kory inwardly scowled. Just who did Richard think he was playing? Making a scene in a store, playing with her emotions, than question whether she was happy or not!

"It was really nice seeing you, again Kory." Richard finally said, shaking Kory out of her thoughts. Richard held out of his hand, Kory shook it, and before she knew she was pulled into his embrace.

Kory than started giggling. "Dick, I now have food all over my shirt, thanks to you." She playfully glared at Richard, than started smiling a bit sadly. Richard used to do these things all the time in high school, completely oblivious to what he was doing and to the people around him.

Richard pulled away, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry." Kory just kept laughing, and he soon joined in.

"Kory." The two whipped around to see Xavier breathing fire at them.

* * *

**A/N: **Um, finally! Also give credit to Mia who helped my towards the end! Please **review**!


	8. Planning

**Disclaimer: **Pffh, I wished... but no we don't own Teen Titans.

**A/N: **Um, yeah, sorry! But hey, it's only be a month! And can you please review? Thanks!

**Chapter Written By: **Harry Potter Fan 1994

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hi, Xavy." Kitten cooed, rushing to greet him at her door. Xavier shook her off, scowling. Sometimes, he had no idea why he put up with her. Few and far in between, though, were the moments when he was glad to have her to pay Richard back in full. Two more months, and their entire plan was complete. Dick would be a pile of miserable mush, and Kory would be his. Then he could dispose of this...thing. "I told you not to call me that, Katrina."_

_He growled. "So when are you planning to beg Dickhead for a date?" Kitten pouted a little. "Do we have to get down to business so fast? Don't I deserve a kiss or two for kissing him in front of that witch? Not to say he's not a good kisser, but I like you better." She simpered, stroking his arm. It took every ounce of his resolve not to push her away right then and there. _

_"Of course. How could I have forgotten?" He grumbled. Kitten giggled annoyingly, pressing her lips to his as they made their way to her couch. He separated as soon as possible. "Come on, Kitten. We need to set times, we need to plan, we only have two months left until the wedding--" His eyes widened._

_He'd let too much slip._

_"Wedding?" Kitten shrieked joyfully. "Are you proposing to me?"_

_Xavier sighed. "No. I'm marrying Kory in two months."_

_There was a dead silence for a minute. Then, "NO! You told me--you said I'm the only one! You said she was just part of the plan to get back at Dick! Why are you getting married?!" She shook the front of his collar, but he brushed his hands off._

_"Calm down. It's not for real." He lied. "You are the only one. This is just so Dick loses everything. I'll divorce her, probably, in a little bit. Just as long as it takes him to give up." Kitten relaxed a little, but she still looked furious. "Okay. Now, you're going to get Dick to take you to that restaurant off of East Avenue, you know the one. Seven o'clock, Tuesday night. Everything depends on this, Kitten. It's the last date I have before the actual wedding. And give me his new address, will you? I need to send him an invitation."_

_Kitten flounced back on the couch, pouting again. "Fine. Tuesday, seven, East. Whatever."_

_"Thanks." Xavier got up and flew out the door as fast as possible. He hated being at Kitten's. Too much pink. But in the end, it would all be worth it. Kory would be his, and whatever was his, wasn't Dick's. That rich boy could get anything else he wanted, but Xavier had whatever Dick wanted most, and nothing gave him more pleasure. It would show him. Maybe it'd teach him a lesson to stop dangling all of his popularity and fame and fortune right in front of Xavier's nose, as he'd done all of high school..._

_End Flashback_

Xavier could not believe what he was seeing. Kory and Dick. Together. Hugging. Oh, she was going to get it for this...how dare she? She was HIS,

XAVIER'S, not Dick's! "Kory." He growled menacingly. They turned around, and Kory gasped. He smirked. "Surprised to see me?"

"Xav-vier." Kory stuttered. She pulled away from Dick. "I--I--"

"I came here to ask my fiancé to dinner." Xavier explained casually, controlling all of the anger inside of him. He'd let it out later. "But seeing

as she's otherwise engaged..."

"No! Not at all, Xavier, I'm sorry!" Kory said, biting her lip at the end.

Richard stood silently behind her, probably unsure on how he could make anything easier on Kory.

"I almost forgot!" Xavier mock-exclaimed. He wouldn't need Kitten to give him the new address after all. He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to Dick. "For you. Good thing I caught you here, huh?"

Dick opened it, and Xavier gleefully noted that all of the color had drained from his face. He glanced at Kory, than at Xavier, and nodded. "Sounds good. I'll try to be there." And he walked off.

"Xavier?" Kory asked quietly. "What did you give him?"

Xavier was too giddy to get mad at her now. He'd do it later. "An invitation to our wedding."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it!


End file.
